


【鸣佐】谁是Omega?

by cc788



Category: Naruto, 鸣佐
Genre: ABO, M/M, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cc788/pseuds/cc788
Summary: 鸣佐ABO。鸣A×佐O!佐助突然发情的故事…
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 60





	【鸣佐】谁是Omega?

**Author's Note:**

> 鸣佐ABO无聊的小车车  
> 鸣A×佐O,实在是不太会开car!也不知道标签打对没有,好不容易才发了出来Orz…  
> 写的时间隔了比较长,所以有点冲突的请不要责怪!!!  
> 太拙劣了掩面跑了

【鸣佐ABO】 谁是Omega？  
「」心里活动  
“”说话

“哈…哈…”

「不行了……眼前已经一片模糊…怎么能、在这种地方发情…」

佐助的眼神有些溃散，眼睛也差不多被泪水迷住了眼，双唇微微张开，口中总是传来细细的娇吟。

直到身子骨彻底的软了下来…

「完、完蛋…了」

—————————————————

即便是在木叶，omega也是只占少数，而且大多数都有被自己的Alpha标记，而未被标记的omega很少会出现在外面，否则一旦进入发情期，空气中的各种信息素交汇，会有一丝丝甜腻的味道。对于自制力不够的Alpha，很可能会引发暴力事件。

好在现在的佐助距离木叶还有段距离，信息素的扩散还仅仅是小范围。

「但是…真的没有料到会在完成任务回来的路上发情。」

「早知道就不接这个任务了…」

「一定…是那个omega、突然之间发情…才缩短了抑制剂的时间、」

此时的佐助躲在阴暗处，身体不自觉的蜷缩成一团，双腿克制般的夹紧…里面却生出让人淫靡的黏稠之感。

思绪在恍惚之间，又飘远去了。

—————————————————

“我说，你还是找个Alpha吧。”

在佐助又一次‘无情’地向樱申请抑制剂时，又一次听到了樱这样的话。

“为什么？”

“抑制剂根本无法解决问题，相反还会让你的身体产生抗药性，过于频繁的使用，以后你受到其他omega发情的一点刺激，抑制剂很快就会失效。”樱无奈的从药柜里拿出两支抑制剂给他“这是最后一次了。”

显然，当时的佐助并没有把这些话放在心上，“还是你们Alpha好啊…”

樱给了他一个白眼。

之前的有段时间里，樱以为佐助是Alpha，曾经追求过他一段时间，直到后来，在佐助即将发情的时候，樱亲手给他打了抑制剂，从此她再也没提过这茬。

于是，知道佐助是omega的人，除了父母和鼬，又多了一个，但是也方便了佐助悄悄借用樱医学部的身份去申请抑制剂。

“木叶村里未标记的omega一只手都数的过来，抑制剂用得这么快，你迟早会被发现。”

“被发现之前就麻烦你多做几支了。”

樱叹了口气“这些都是小事，佐助。我的意思并不是这样。”

佐助没有接话的意思了。

“你这次的任务…”樱手中拿着佐助的任务卡“还是别去会比较好吧？那里omega太多了，如果你不方便，那就我去和鸣人说。”

“不。”佐助不再说话「我可不想让笨蛋察觉到什么…」  
—————————————————

「还真是被说中了呢……一语成谶。」

在意识越走越远之前，佐助脑海中凝现出一抹黄色的身影。

「才不要…笨蛋做我的Alpha呢。」

—————————————————

“佐助！！”

当鸣人的声音响起的时候，佐助突然觉得醍醐灌顶，脑子不由得清醒的很多。

很快鸣人就顺着信息素的味道找到了佐助，佐助有些匆忙的整理了一下，所以，除了脸大概有些绯红之外，其余的，应该没什么异常…吧？

“走了。”

鸣人大步跨过来，将人背在背上。朝着木叶的方向去。

“回、回…宇智波…”

鸣人感觉到佐助的手死死的抓住他的衣服，还有阵阵的颤抖。

“他们都去执行任务了，都没回来。”鸣人的眼色沉了下来。

“闭…闭嘴、回去…”

佐助趴在鸣人身上，鸣人可以感受到从背后传来的火热的触感，佐助的一举一动都无比牵扯他的神经，实在是难耐。

—————————————————

“现在呢？”

鸣人将佐助放在床上，月亮被遮住了，透过眼前的一片雾蒙蒙，佐助看不清鸣人的神色，强撑着最后一丝意识。

“你…出去”

“……”

“去…出去…出去啊…”

鸣人没有说话，也没有动，而佐助终于勉强透过月光，看清了他的神色，那种锐利，他只在当初自己离开木叶的时候看到过。

“佐助，你说，  
我是笨蛋吗？”

鸣人能够感觉到脑子里有根弦‘呲’的断开了，但是无所谓，即便明天起来以后佐助会恨他，那也无所谓了。

当佐助开始思考鸣人的话的含义时，突然之间就听见鸣人嗤笑了一声，即便声音很短暂，但佐助可以肯定的是，他的确听到了。等他再看鸣人神色时…

为什么会……突然温柔下来呢?

“佐助。”鸣人脱掉了上衣，不得不说他这些年以来的确努力，身材也锻炼的不错，但却有大大小小的伤疤爬满肌肤。

不论怎么样都好了，对现在的佐助来讲都有着致命的诱惑。

“你觉得凭你这样的状态回来，如果不是我的信息素覆盖，会有什么事情发生，你知道吗？”

不明白是混乱得出了错觉还是怎么样，佐助总觉得从中听出了些挑逗的意味。

在佐助没回答之前，鸣人抓住了他可能会反抗的手，压了上去。

“你别……”

“乖，张嘴。”

不给佐助任何反应或者反驳的机会，鸣人在他开口之前，将手指放进他的口中轻轻按压，直到拉出长长的银丝。

再双唇相接，唇齿交融之间，终于只剩下了佐助小声的‘呜呜’。

鸣人急迫又猛烈的攻占他口腔中的每一个角落，那技术的确说不上温柔，但佐助却也不由自主的做出了回应，而空气中不停的有着‘滋滋’的水渍声，房间里的每一处都充满着暧昧的气息。

鸣人的手开始向下游走，稍微使劲就脱下了佐助的衣物，向两腿间伸去时，佐助触电般的夹紧。  
鸣人抬头看他“放松，听话。”

佐助把头扭了过去，双腿还是听话的松开，鸣人覆上去舔舐佐助的眼泪，再将头埋入他的后颈，轻轻的咬了一口。

“佐助，暂时标记就好，会恨我也没关系。”

没有听到佐助的回应，鸣人闭上了眼：“对不起。”

在佐助双腿的一片湿润中，鸣人稍微帮他安抚了一下性器，转而向后穴‘攻去’。

果不其然的，穴口几乎是‘泛滥’。

在一根手指插入后，身前人的身体开始忍不住的颤抖，却又克制着不发出声音。

鸣人掰过佐助的脸，舔了舔他红唇上被咬出的血腥，又插入了一根手指。

“别咬，佐助，叫出来。”

佐助仍然没有回应。

鸣人叹气，掏出性器在佐助的穴口摩擦，原本湿润的穴口受到了更严重的刺激又开始不断流着淫水，等到差不多的时候，鸣人揽着佐助的腰轻轻一顶，性器总算是进去了一点。

“呃…嘶…呜呜…”

佐助的身体开始止不住的颤抖，床单被手抓的起这周，指尖也开始泛白。

鸣人暂停了进入。

“放松，只是暂时标记，我会轻一点的。”

佐助感到颈窝旁有个毛茸茸的脑袋安抚似的蹭了蹭他，有点痒，可是佐助觉得鸣人并不是很开心。

鸣人也的确点到为止，暂时压制住了佐助的发情期，就没有再继续深入。

只剩下佐助一个人轻轻的喘息。

鸣人准备离开去自行解决欲望的时候，佐助突然拉住了他。

床上的人媚眼如丝，每一寸肌肤都散发着无穷的魅力，在omega发情的时候，连氧气都是媚药。  
两个人都没有说话。

过了一阵子，仍然是接吻，不过这一次，是佐助自己主动的。

原本就还未消散的欲火此刻更是一点即燃。

双唇分开时，鸣人听见了佐助轻喘着的声音：“标记我。”

在鸣人犹豫自己是否幻听之间，佐助的双手环上了鸣人的脖颈，

“标记我，我允许了，笨蛋。”

然后，佐助又听见了一声轻笑，随即很快就被扑倒。

——————————————————

（真车）

“佐助…”鸣人抚摸着佐助柔软的发丝,随即手掌向下游走,后穴因为发情期的关系分泌了不少爱液。

伸出一根手指向深处试探性的插入,佐助下意识的闷哼了一声,打了个激灵,后穴忍不住缩紧。手指在穴内不停搅动着,佐助强忍着声音,主动咬上了鸣人的嘴唇,不一会儿空气中尽是淫靡的‘啧啧’水声。

“轻一点啊…吊车尾的。”佐助不安分的扭动身体,软糯的声音听起来像诱惑。

“不好好润滑会受伤的吧。”鸣人回答着,佐助的后穴因为他的搅动开始一张一翕。

“夹的真紧啊,佐助。”

“哈…哈…你不要…折磨我了。”前身的肉棒硬的坚挺,后穴因为仅仅一根手指的空虚而不安。

“倒是你,”佐助俯身趴在鸣人身上,手开始不安分的向下摸,“已经硬到不行了吧?”佐助仔细帮鸣人一下一下的套弄着,他的手冰冰凉凉的,鸣人觉得很舒服。

“呃…佐助,差不多了…我可以进来了吗?”鸣人有些难堪,倒是他先按耐不住了。

佐助眨了眨眼,逼出了几滴眼泪,还没来得及回答,鸣人已经翻过他的身体,龟头还是在穴口摩擦,瘙痒的感觉电流般的触及全身。

“呃!……轻一点啊…不要…全部…啊…哈…不要一…一下子就…呜…”佐助死死的抓着床单,身后的肉棒不断击打着敏感点,alpha的肉棒在体内甚至变大,一下一下的,激烈得肉壁都要翻出来了。

“呜…慢一点…”不过身后的人并没有听见佐助的话,抽插一阵后,鸣人埋头舔舐着佐助的乳尖。

“乳头…硬起来了啊。”舔弄了几下乳头就已经硬得凸起,牙齿轻轻啃噬着乳尖。

“那里…不行…哈…快…不行…嘛…”佐助眯着眼睛,胸上传来的快感让他难受,指甲嵌入了鸣人的背。感受着背部传来的阵阵痛感,果然…这是佐助的敏感部位啊。

“太诱人了啊…犯规了吧佐助。”鸣人帮他擦去了额头上的汗,“要继续了哦。”

鸣人的手轻轻掐着佐助的乳头，在佐助的阵阵呻吟中开始吮吸，牙齿时不时会啃咬乳尖。

“嗯……别咬…哈…”

“这么敏感…不好好收拾你可不行呢。”

鸣人把手伸到佐助穴口，手上穿来一股黏糊之感「这么快又……」

“你…快插进来啊…哈…嗯…嗯…”

再也按耐不住，鸣人套弄着性器对准了佐助的穴口，在湿润感中先进去了一点，佐助似乎已经可以接受，再一鼓作气的长根直入，生殖口有什么被捅破，这算是彻底被标记了。

“呃啊…！混、蛋！轻一点…啊…”

“抱歉~”

在佐助的抱怨下鸣人开始先缓慢抽插着性器。

“嗯…哈…哈…快…快一点…快点…”

“什么？”不知道鸣人是故意的还是有心挑逗。

“快…快一点…啊…啊…混蛋！”

在佐助的喘息之间鸣人加快了抽插的速度，佐助的双臂死死抓住鸣人的背，疼痛与快感的刺激让佐助不自觉的把鸣人抱紧。

“这么热情我会很为难的哦，佐助。”

“我说你……这是…哈…才…暴露了…哈…本性吧…”

“诶~这么想我我会很难过呢~”

鸣人随口回答佐助，身下的动作一点也不停息，每一次都抵达佐助的最深处。

“啊…!”后穴突然传来的激烈快感让佐助的瞳孔一阵猛缩,“太……激烈…了啊…哈……”

肉棒一下一下的顶着生殖腔,激烈的快感让佐助很长时间没有找到思绪,“再…快…一点。”鸣人冲击着佐助肉穴深处,每一下的冲击都能感受到佐助体内肉壁紧紧的包裹着。

夹得很爽啊。”肆无忌惮的开着黄腔,手掌套弄着佐助的阴茎,按压几下马眼就有白浊的精液射出。

“唔…射出来了呢,好厉害啊。”天然呆的口气让佐助有点羞愧,踢了他两脚。

插在后穴肉棒还是发烫坚挺,“我也要加快了哦。”更加快速猛烈的抽插让佐助爽到翻出白眼,“嗯…哈…快一点…啊…嗯…哈…”

“很淫荡嘛,佐助。”鸣人掰过佐助的头凑上去吻他,空隙之间还有心思调戏,“淫叫很好听哦,佐助。”

佐助眯起湿漉漉的眼睛,在鸣人的嘴唇上咬出血丝,铁锈的味道顿时弥漫整个口腔,“赶紧射啦…”

“别急啊。”鸣人蒙上佐助的双眼,舔舐着他侧脸的汗水,后颈,锁骨,乳头。

“嗯…啊…你…这么激烈…我会…我要…我又…又要要射了啊…”

每一下抽插都可以引得佐助娇喘连连。

鸣人抚摸上佐助的唇边的银丝，“乖，忍一会儿，我们一起。  
”  
在连续不断的抽插之下，耳畔不停伴随着佐助的喘息，身下的肉棒感受到了一阵收缩,在佐助还没来得及出声的惊叫声中,一股又一股的精液“噗噗”的全数射进了生殖腔。终于在一股白浊液体射出后，两人都瘫软下来。

佐助实在是没有力气了,趴在鸣人身上一动不动,鸣人揽住佐助的腰玩弄他的发丝,每次做过以后佐助慵懒依靠他的样子都让他很享受。

“会怀宝宝的啊。”佐助把头埋在鸣人怀里,闷闷的声音传了过来。

“嗯。”鸣人安抚似的摸着佐助的头,“没关系的。”

这真是太好了,他眉眼一弯。

————————————————————————————  
（事后早晨）  
「为什么这里会…不是宇智波啊！！」佐助睁开眼睛后就发现周围并不是自己家里但却也是一个不算陌生的环境。  
“喂，混蛋，快起来，为什么没送我回去啊？”佐助毫不在意的踢了踢旁边熟睡的人两脚。  
“嗯…”旁边的人睡眼惺忪的醒了过来，揽过佐助的腰，开始嘟囔“昨天那个情况送你回去肯定会出事的吧…再睡会啊别闹了。”  
“………”

fin.


End file.
